


Friends and Popularity

by joykilldrama



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joykilldrama/pseuds/joykilldrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Laine felt like a bad friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Popularity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the BSC100 Challenge on Livejournal.

Sometimes, she felt like a bad friend. 

 

Stacey had been there for her through so many things. Laine remembered when they were five years old and about to start kindergarten. She’d been so afraid that no one would like her. She didn’t want to start school, but Stacey had insisted that they had to go to school in order to grow up. It wasn’t until Stacey said that they’d go in together that Laine had agreed. 

 

Stacey had always been the brave one. She was the one that went up to kids and started conversations. Laine was always too afraid to do that, afraid that they wouldn’t like her. She wanted so desperately to be considered cool. By the time they were in fourth grade, Laine had a reputation as a snob. After all, she never went up to the other people. It was only Stacey that struck up the conversations. Yet, somehow, it was Laine who led the group. Despite her reputation as a snob, the others followed her. 

 

When they were in sixth grade, Stacey made a new friend. It was so hard on Laine to see her best friend becoming best friends with someone else. Part of Laine thought that if Stacey abandoned her, everyone else would as well. She tried to be nice to Alison Ritz, but she couldn’t. Alison was everything that Laine wasn’t. She was outgoing and friendly. She wasn’t a snob the way that Laine was. She had more in common with Stacey. 

 

It wasn’t until the slumber party, Alison’s slumber party, that Laine realized how bad of a friend she really was to Stacey. Stacey wet the bed. Laine didn’t come to her defense, the way that Stacey had time and time again for Laine in their childhood. Instead, Laine chose to stay on top. She’d made fun of her best friend. When they went back to school, Laine didn’t stop Alison from telling everyone what had happened. She exiled Stacey, ignored her. 

 

When Stacey moved to Stoneybrook, Laine didn’t do anything. She didn’t go to see her off. She didn’t call her to make sure she arrived safely. She didn’t do anything. She just let her best friend go off, thinking that Laine hated her. It was better than being unpopular. 

 

It wasn’t until months after Stacey left that Laine found out the truth. She found out why Stacey peed the bed, why she missed so much school. She found out why it was that Stacey had passed out at school. She felt so angry that Stacey had never told her the truth, that no one had told her. She wondered if she’d ever really given Stacey a chance to tell her the truth, or if she’d been too busy trying to stay popular to care. 

 

Laine was an awful friend. She’d chosen popularity over Stacey time and time again. Stacey was always there for her when Laine needed her. When the tables were turned, Laine didn’t do the same. 

 

She wondered if she’d ever forgive herself for her sixth grade behavior.


End file.
